The invention relates to a torque converter device having a single-piece housing element with a disk carrier including at least one disk of a clutch for connecting the engine to, or disconnecting it from, the torque converter.
A torque converter device for a hybrid motor vehicle having a housing element, which is designed as a single piece and which is provided for connecting a torque converter and an internal combustion engine to one another in a driving manner, is already known from DE 10 2009 042 050 A1. The housing element forms a disk carrier for accommodating a disk of a converter lock-up clutch.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive torque converter device which may be manufactured in a particularly simple manner.